The Death and The Strawberry
by Rukianonymous
Summary: Dia selalu datang menolongku/ OOC, gaje, oneshot, IchiRuki


**BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**The Death and The Strawberry by Rukianonymous**

**OOC, gaje, typo(s), oneshot, IchiRuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Death and The Strawberry**

**.**

**.**

_Ichigo Kurosaki / 9 tahun_

_Warna rambut / orange_

_Warna mata / cokelat_

_Keahlian khusus / dapat melihat hantu_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Benar. Aku bisa melihat hantu. Entah sejak kapan. Tapi, sejauh yang kuingat aku benar-benar bisa melihat hantu seperti melihat manusia biasa. Pernah satu kali temanku bertanya tentang itu padaku. Karena tak ingin ada yang tahu, terpaksa, aku berbohong. Kukatakan padanya bahwa itu mustahil. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat seorang anak kecil yang biasa-biasa saja sepertiku bisa melihat sesuatu yang seperti itu. Rumahku klinik. Tempat untuk tertolong atau tidaknya nyawa orang-orang. Mungkin karena itu aku bisa melihat hantu. Tapi, entahlah. Aku masih meragukan kemampuan ini, aku juga tak terlalu peduli. Karena itu..._

_Keberadaan Shinigami sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**###**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo Kurosaki / 15 tahun

Warna rambut / orange

Warna mata / cokelat

Keahlian khusus / dapat melihat hantu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam telah larut. Pukul sebelas malam telah berlalu sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tapi, pemuda berambut orange ini belum juga memejamkan matanya. Iris Ambernya terus menatap pada langit-langit kamarnya−entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu−mengabaikan buku-buku pelajarannya yang berserakan di meja belajar dengan soal-soal yang belum selesai dijawab.

Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan menghadap keluar jendela. Menatap pada salah satu sumber penerangan di malam hari−bulan, yang bersinar menyinari gelapnya malam dengan cahaya pinjaman dari matahari.

Dia menghela napas. Kembali mengingat kejadian enam tahun lalu tatkala melihat cahaya putih bulan dari atas langit sana.

Bulan putih. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang kini tak pernah dilihatnya lagi. Kembali mengingatkannya pada suatu kejadian aneh sekaligus menakutkan yang menimpanya saat dia masih anak-anak. Sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya ragu apakah itu suatu takdir buruk atau takdir yang begitu menyenangkan untuknya. Yang jelas, dia tak akan pernah melupakan satu dari sekian banyak takdir yang telah digariskan untuknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sendirian itu tidak enak. Aku mengalaminya sekarang. Aku baru saja pulang dari Dojo. Biasanya, Ibu yang selalu menjemputku. Tapi, kemarin aku berpesan pada Ibu agar tak usah menjemputku lagi. Aku seorang laki-laki dan sudah cukup besar untuk pulang sendirian. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri._

_Aku ingat. __Ayahku pernah bilang, aku dinamai 'Ichigo' agar dapat terus melindungi satu yang berharga. Waktu itu, aku berpikir untuk__melindungi Ibu, Ibu yang selalu melindungiku. Tapi, orang yang ingin kulindungi bertambah ketika adik-adikku lahir. __Karena itu, a__ku harus melindungi mereka sampai mati, begitulah pikirku saat itu__._

_Makanya, sekarang aku berusaha agar menjadi lebih kuat. Bagaimanapun caranya._

_Ah, sendirian membuatku kembali memikirkan hal itu._

_Merasa bosan beradu pandang dengan aspal, kutengadahkan wajahku dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sudah gelap ternyata. Matahari benar-benar telah tenggelam. Semoga saja nanti aku tak dimarahi karena pulang terlambat. Makan malam biasanya jam tujuh tepat, aku masih selamat jika pulang sebelum itu. Kupercepat langkahku. Berharap semoga jatah makan malamku tak diambil Ayah. Aku harus secepatnya sampai di−_

_**DEG.**_

_Eh?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Itu... apa?_

_Makhluk apa itu?_

_Aku... tak pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumnya._

_Aku sudah sangat sering melihat hantu seburuk apapun rupanya._

_Tapi, yang seperti ini belum pernah kulihat. Makhluk super besar dengan topeng putih dan lubang besar di tubuhnya._

_Monster...!_

_Dia benar-benar monster!_

_Seketika kurasakan kakiku gemetar. Ah... tidak, tubuhku juga. Bahkan ingin berteriak pun aku tak sanggup. Bibirku bergetar hebat. Rasanya aku tak sanggup berdiri._

_Dia... dia menuju ke arahku. A-apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Suaranya yang terdengar seperti raungan kesakitan itu membuat kakiku semakin kuat bergetar._

_Lari!_

_Cepat lari!_

_Jangan gemetar!_

_Otakku terus berteriak memerintahku, tapi tubuh gemetarku tak bisa menurutinya._

_Aku takut..._

_Ayah... Ibu..._

_Aku... aku−_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Some no mai, tsukishiro."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Penjelasan Ochi-Sensei di depan kelas sama sekali tak didengar oleh Pemuda Jingga yang duduk di dekat jendela ini. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu teringat kejadian mengerikan itu. Tadi malam saja otaknya terus memaksanya untuk memutar kembali kejadian itu. Dan entah sejak kapan, dia tertidur. Tahu-tahu saat bangun tadi pagi jam dinding di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit.

Dia bahkan tak selesai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Ochi-Sensei, karena tak ingin dihukum, terpaksa, dia menyalin pekerjaan Ishida, teman sekelasnya yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama tiap semester. Untung saja teman ketusnya itu berbaik hati padanya.

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sering teringat pada kejadian enam tahun lalu. Entah kenapa−atau hanya perasaannya saja−dia seperti merasakan sensasi yang mirip dengan malam itu. Entahlah... dia tak tahu namanya. Dia seperti merasakan sesuatu yang tak asing lagi baginya. Dia memang sudah sangat sering merasakan hawa keberadaan makhluk halus di sekitarnya−dan sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Tapi... hawa yang dia rasakan sekarang... terasa lebih besar.

Ah... lupakan. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Lagipula, malam itu tak sepenuhnya malam yang menyeramkan, bukan?

Dia kembali teringat. Ada seseorang yang menolongnya saat itu. Seseorang yang−kalau dia tak salah ingat−memakai baju serba hitam, memiliki rambut pendek sebahu yang juga hitam, dengan sebuah pedang putih indah di tangan kanannya.

Tsukishiro.

Sebuah kata yang dikatakan oleh sesosok yang tak dikenalnya itu. Satu kata yang−mungkin−sebuah mantra untuk...uhm...−bahasa kerennya−mengaktifkan pedang indah di tangannya. Karena sesaat setelah kata itu diucapkan, tiba-tiba saja muncul es yang membentuk lingkaran dari tanah sampai ke langit untuk membungkus monster menyeramkan itu yang kemudian retak bersamaan dengan tower es−begitulah Ichigo menyebutnya−itu.

Sangat indah, menakjubkan, sekaligus menakutkan.

Membuatnya ingin melihat hal aneh itu sekali lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Es itu retak dan monster di dalamnya hancur berkeping-keping. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, maksudku, apa yang semacam ini benar-benar ada? Yang seperti ini hanya pernah kulihat di televisi. Itu juga hanya rekayasa, kan? Tapi, kali ini aku benar-benar menyaksikannya._

_Apa aku hanya bermimpi?_

_Setelah monster itu hancur, seketika suasana kembali senyap. Tak ada lagi suara raungan menakutkan itu. Yang kudengar sekarang hanya suara degup jantungku yang sedari tadi tak mau berhenti berdetak cepat. Ingin sekali segera pergi dari sini dan pulang ke rumahku yang aman, tapi, kakiku masih gemetar._

_Rasa takutku masih belum hilang. Aku masih belum tahu apakah makhluk berpakaian hitam ini makhluk yang baik atau jahat._

_Eh?_

_Dia membalikkan badannya! Apa dia menuju ke arahku?_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Ah... kaki gemetar ini sama sekali tak berpihak padaku. Aku ingin lari. Walau pedang itu sangat indah, tapi, tetap saja, aku tak ingin mati ditusuk pedang._

"_Jangan takut."_

_Eh? Dia mengucapkan sesuatu? Walau suaranya terdengar berat, tapi, sepertinya dia seorang perempuan._

"_Aku hanya akan melakukan konsou, dan−eh?"_

_Ada apa? Dia nampak terkejut melihatku._

_Dia semakin mendekat, kemudian berjongkok menyejajarkan tubuhnya denganku sembari menatapku bingung yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengan makhluk ini?_

"_Kau... masih hidup?"_

_Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku masih hidup!_

_Aku hanya mengangguk, masih belum sanggup bicara._

"_Begitu... pantas saja kau tak punya rantai di dada."_

_Maksudnya?_

"_Kau bisa melihat hantu?"_

_Aku kembali mengangguk. Darimana dia tahu?_

_Hening sejenak. Dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu, aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya−tentu saja−walau aku bisa melihat hantu, aku tak mempunyai kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran orang lain. Lagipula, itu tidak sopan._

"_Kau memiliki tingkat spiritual yang tinggi. Wajar saja Hollow tadi menyerangmu," ucapnya tiba-tiba setelah terdiam cukup lama. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti yang dia katakan. Hollow? Apa itu? Apa monster menyeramkan tadi?_

"_Kau harus berhati-hati," kurasakan tangannya menyentuh rambut orangeku,"Makhluk seperti tadi memang suka menyerang orang-orang sepertimu−yang bisa melihat hantu. Cepatlah pulang. Ayah dan Ibumu pasti khawatir padamu," ucapnya sembari tersenyum,"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, aku hanya seorang Shinigami."_

_Shinigami?_

"_Aku harus pergi."_

_Dan tiba-tiba saja menghilang setelah mengatakan itu. Meninggalkanku sendirian dalam kebingungan, dan... diam-diam mengagumi sosok itu. Rasa takutku seketika lenyap. Dia sangat hebat. Aku berharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa seperti dia. _

_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Jika saat itu tiba, aku harus berterima kasih padanya._

_Ah, aku harus pulang. Entah kenapa perasaanku terasa ringan sekarang. Semoga saja monster seperti tadi tak menyerangku lagi._

_Ini benar-benar bukan mimpi._

_Jika kuceritakan hal ini pada Ayah dan Ibu, apa mereka percaya, ya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang yang duduk di bangku sekolah pasti sangat menantikan indera pendengaran mereka menangkap suatu bunyi yang bernama bel pulang sekolah. Tak terkecuali seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dia langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk menjauh dari tempat yang membuat otaknya serasa ingin meledak.

Berjalan sendirian, sambil melamun. Hampir setiap hari dilakukannya. Sebenarnya, teman-temannya mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama−atau bersenang-senang dulu, tapi dia selalu menolak. Yang dipikirkannya saat pelajaran telah usai hanyalah cepat sampai di rumah lalu tidur.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Terbaring di atas kasur empuk berwarna biru muda di kamarnya dengan tanpa melepas seragam musim seminya. Tentu saja setelah menghindari tendangan selamat datang dari Baka Oyajinya, membalas ucapan selamat datang dari adiknya−Yuzu, dan melirik sekilas pada Karin yang terlihat tak peduli dengan kedatangannya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada malam itu. Dia kembali teringat pada monster menyeramkan itu, raungannya, serta seseorang yang datang menolongnya. Seorang Shinigami.

Ah...apa dia bisa bertemu dengan Shinigami itu lagi, ya?

Apa Shinigami itu masih ingat padanya?

Dan jika mereka bertemu lagi, apa yang harus diucapkannya pertama kali?

'Hallo?' 'Apa kabar?' 'lama tidak bertemu?' atau−

"ARRGHHH..."

!

Ichigo terlonjak kaget.

Teriakan itu... Jangan katakan itu teriakan Yuzu!

Dia segera turun dari kasurnya. Berlari menuju pintu kamar, dan membukanya. Untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"I-Ichi-Nii... Ichi-Nii baik-baik saja?"

"Karin!"

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kenapa Karin berlumuran darah seperti ini?

"Syukurlah, baik-baik saja," ucapnya sembari menahan rasa sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi, Karin?"

"Aku juga tak mengerti. Semua terjadi begitu cepat... mendadak ayah roboh dengan punggung berdarah... aku dan Yuzu juga tiba-tiba diserang oleh sesuatu yang besar... lalu, kupikir, aku harus memberitahu Ichi-Nii. I-Ichi-Nii... sebelum ditemukan olehnya... cepatlah lari," pandangan adiknya itu semakin kabur, luka di tubuhnya membuatnya tak bisa bertahan lebih lama dari ini, dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

Kurang ajar.

Pemuda itu kembali berlari. Tak mendengarkan ucapan Karin agar jangan pergi. Tidak bisa. Dia tak bisa diam saja. Tidak bisa setelah keluarganya diserang.

Dia harus tahu siapa−atau apa−yang menyerang keluarganya. Dia harus melindungi semuanya.

Karena dia tahu, karena alasan inilah dia diberi nama Ichigo.

Dia terus berlari. Mengambil pemukul baseball−mungkin berguna untuk melindunginya nanti, menuruni tangga, dan dia semakin terlihat marah ketika melihat rumahnya sudah berantakan, serta ayahnya kini terbaring tak berdaya dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari punggungnya.

Dan dia melihatnya...

Monster itu.

Monster yang pernah dilihatnya enam tahun lalu. Dengan lubang di dada dan topeng putih yang terlihat lebih menakutkan dari yang dilihatnya malam itu.

Dia kembali gemetar.

Sial.

Jangan gemetar.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa pemukul baseball ini bisa melukai monster menyeramkan itu?

Apa dia bisa mengalahkannya?

Apakah dia bisa melindungi keluarganya?

Apa−

"O-onii-chan..."

**DEG.**

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

"YUZU!"

Sialan.

Tangan besar kotor itu tak boleh menyentuh Yuzu!

Amarahnya kembali meledak. Mengencangkan pegangan pada pemukul baseball di tangannya dan berlari untuk menghantam monster itu.

Tak ada yang boleh menyakiti keluarganya lebih dari ini!

**CRAASH.**

Eh?

Tiba-tiba tangan monster itu terbelah. Dan Yuzu bisa terlepas dari tangan itu.

Apa dia yang melakukannya?

Tidak. Bukan dia.

Dia tak melakukan apa-apa.

Lalu siapa? Siapa yang−

Ambernya terbelalak kaget.

Sosok itu...

Dia masih sangat ingat. Sosok itu. Sosok yang pernah dilihatnya dulu. Sosok yang berpakaian serba hitam, memiliki rambut yang juga berwarna hitam−yang sepertinya lebih pendek dari enam tahun lalu.

Dia, Shinigami...

"Yo."

"Eh?"

"Kau lagi. Dasar makanan lezat para Hollow."

...benar, kan?

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau lupa? Sudah pernah kukatakan padamu, bukan? Hollow-Hollow jelek itu akan selalu mengincarmu. Mereka takkan menyerah untuk memburu makanan lezat."

Ternyata memang Shinigami yang dulu.

Dia kembali melihatnya. Shinigami yang begitu dia kagumi.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan senang di hatinya. Tapi, disaat seperti ini, tidak ada waktu untuk bernostalgia.

Yang barusan dikatakan Shinigami itu membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi.

Selalu mengincarnya, katanya?

"Bagaimana dengan keluargaku?"

Iris Amethyst Shinigami itu melirik pada Yuzu yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya,"Jangan khawatir. Tidak ada satupun keluargamu yang akan dimakan olehnya."

"Tidak ada?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa dia menyerang keluargaku?"

Shinigami itu tak langsung menjawab. Dia menghela napas, sepertinya dia memang harus menjelaskan semuanya,"Hollow berkeliaran untuk mencari jiwa dengan tingkat spiritual yang lebih besar. Dibanding keluargamu yang lain, kaulah yang masuk kriteria itu. Jadi,"dia menatap tajam Pemuda Jingga di hadapannya,"kemungkinan, hanya kau yang diincarnya."

Dia terbelalak, dan kemudian menunduk. Menyadari sesuatu,"Dia hanya mengincarku, katamu?" ucapnya lirih,"Kalau begitu, maksudmu ini salahku? Ayahku yang sekarat, Yuzu dan Karin yang berlumuran darah, semuanya..."

"Tunggu. Bukan begitu maksud−"

**BRAAK.**

"Shinigami!"

Hollow itu datang. Menyerah tiba-tiba dari belakang dan membuat Shinigami itu terlempar dan menghantam tembok.

Ichigo sudah tak tahan lagi.

Ini salahnya.

Semua orang terluka karena salahnya.

"Sudah cukup," Pemuda itu bangkit lalu berdiri menghadang monster menyebalkan itu,"Kau menginginkan jiwaku, kan?" ucapnya,"Kalau begitu, ayo bertarung denganku. Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan yang lain. Coba saja bunuh dan bawa aku."

Bodoh!

Hollow itu terlihat senang. Secepat kilat berlari untuk menyambar makan malam lezatnya.

**CRAASSH.**

"A−"

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Gemetar melihat pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya.

Tidak. Dia tak takut pada topeng hollow yang terlihat sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi, takut pada sesuatu yang lain.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ada yang begitu baik padanya?

**BRUK.**

"Shinigami!"

Ya. Shinigami itu yang menolongnya. Tiba-tiba saja datang dan berdiri di antara Hollow dan dirinya. Melindungi pemuda ceroboh itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Dasar...bodoh," ucap Shinigami itu di antara rasa sakitnya,"Kau sudah tahu bahwa kau takkan menang kalau hanya dengan kekuatanmu, kan? Atau kau pikir semua akan selesai begitu kau serahkan jiwamu?"

Dia terdiam, menunduk dalam,"...maaf...aku hanya−"

"Aku yang sekarang juga tidak bisa bertarung dengannya," Shinigami itu memotong,"Kalau terus begini... kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai semua jadi mangsanya."

Pemuda itu tak menjawab.

Dia semakin merasa bersalah.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Tidak ada. Pasti tidak ada.

Semua akan mati. Dan ini adalah salahnya.

Sial!

"Kau ingin menolong keluargamu?"

Apa?

"A-apa ada caranya?"

"Hanya ada satu cara. Satu-satunya cara."

Masih ada satu cara?

Walau cuma satu, tapi dia merasa dia masih punya harapan.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Shinigami itu mengangkat pedang di tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Ichigo.

"Jadilah Shinigami."

!

"A−"

Apa katanya barusan? Jadi Shinigami? Apa hal itu bisa dilakukan?

"Jika pedang ini ditusukkan tepat di dadamu, setengah kekuatan Shinigamiku akan berpindah padamu. Dengan kekuatan sementara itu, kau akan mampu mengalahkannya, tapi," Shinigami itu menghela napas,"Kalau gagal, kita akan mati."

Mati?

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Menjadi Shinigami yang berkemungkinan akan membuatnya mati...atau−

"O-Onii-chan..."

"Yuzu!"

"Jangan kesini... bahaya... cepat lari, Nii-chan..."

"Yuzu?"

Kenapa semua keluargnya begitu mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini? Bahkan Yuzu masih menyuruhnya lari saat tak sadarkan diri.

Dan dia malah ketakutan seperti ini? Bodoh!

Mana bisa melindungi orang lain jika ketakutan seperti itu.

Dia harus tahu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan olehnya sekarang.

Pemuda itu meyakinkan dirinya. Pasti keputusan yang diambilnya ini adalah yang terbaik.

Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri Shinigami yang kini terduduk dengan darah yang tak berhenti keluar dari tubuhnya.

Bahkan Shinigami itu terluka karena dirinya.

Dasar bodoh.

"Berikan pedangmu, Shinigami," ucapnya akhirnya,"Kali ini, aku yang akan melindungi semuanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Menceritakan hal mustahil seperti itu pada teman-teman adalah tindakan yang salah. Salah besar. Dan aku menyesal telah melakukannya. Mereka semakin menganggap aku anak aneh. Harusnya kurahasiakan saja._

_Aku memang tak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa aku bisa melihat hantu. Tapi, yang aku lihat di malam itu berbeda. Monster dan Shinigami. Menurutku itu adalah hal yang sangat menakjubkan. Kukira, teman-teman akan percaya jika kukatakan aku melihat monster, tapi mereka malah menertawakanku._

_Sial._

_Lain halnya dengan keluargaku. Mereka hanya diam setelah aku menceritakan hal itu. Tak menganggap aku main-main, tak juga memercayaiku. Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Aku tak takut −juga tak curiga dengan apapun yang dipikirkan Ibu, dia wanita yang baik−tentu saja, tapi aku sangat curiga dengan pikiran Ayah. Dia tidak mudah ditebak, aneh, dan menyeramkan. Semoga saja dia tak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang itu._

_Tapi, apapun yang mereka pikirkan tentang aku, menurutku tak masalah jika dibandingkan dengan yang kulihat waktu itu. Yah... ada rasa kebanggaan tersendiri. Karena aku tahu, tak semua orang bisa melihat yang seperti itu. Dan aku termasuk orang yang beruntung sehingga bisa melihat hal menakjubkan itu._

_Dan aku sangat yakin bahwa itu bukan mimpi._

_Masih sangat jelas diingatanku. Bagaimana rupa monster menyeramkan itu, raungan kesakitannya, serta seseorang yang datang menolongku, dan tentu saja aku takkan melupakan tower es itu. Benar-benar indah. Keren!_

_Ah... aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan penolong itu lagi._

_Seorang penolong yang menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang Shinigami._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shinigami de wa nai. Kuchiki Rukia da."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yosh. Selesai. Beginilah hasilnya, gaje. Gomen ne, Minna-San (_ _) tapi terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic gaje ini.

Review?


End file.
